


weary ones

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [9]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Stahma locked in a stalemate in the pouring rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weary ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



The rain poured down, catching the light from the open door of the tavern and and each drop glittered like a diamond being dropped from the heavens. Two women stood just outside the bar, clothes soaked to their bodies and hair matted to their heads. Amanda and Stahma were locked in silent battle, both staring at the other. The stalemate went on for minutes, the only sound was the rain splattering against the mud. Amanda's eyes were locked on the pale Castithan's, not daring to move an inch.

They stared and stared until a drunk came stumbling out of the front door and tripped over his own feet, landing in the mud between Amanda and Stahma. Only then did Amanda look down and a part of her resented this action, being the first to break the moment. When she looked up, the Castithan woman didn't look triumphant, as Amanda had assumed. Stahma had won their little staring contest, had come to possess Amanda's heart, had claimed victory as Kenya laid dying underground.

Amanda could not focus on what she was feeling, too dichotomous within her. Instead, she surged forward, pushing Stahma back until her back hit the wall of the bar. Amanda pushed Stahma further until they were in the alley. The blonde kissed Stahma hard, biting her lower lip harshly. She let her pain and hurt pour into taking the other woman apart, satisfied with the taste of blood on her tongue.


End file.
